


In Each Lifetime

by luxsirius



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxsirius/pseuds/luxsirius
Summary: Baekhyun knew the ending, but still chooses to relive the same story over and over again.





	In Each Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while! i hope you all like it, and sorry in advance! posted in aff under luxsirius as well! (i've also been very inactive, but i'm trying to get back to writing again, been having some personal problems :< i'm sorry!)

He remembers it vividly as always. He would wake up in another body and still remember the past one he’s been in. Still remember the memories he used to have, wondering how much a brain could handle everything he keeps. Maybe it was a curse, but Byun Baekhyun never treated this blessing, or maybe it was a power, as something bad. He’ll live another lifetime before waking up to live another one, incapable of forgetting the past one he’s been in.

It always ends the same though, but Baekhyun has always chosen to relive it all over again. It was almost questionable, but maybe that was love and even the gods of fate couldn’t interfere.

The leaves of autumn fell on the ground, scarves wrapped around their necks, _this memory,_ he remembers this memory the most. The one he has relived over and over again. Baekhyun stared at the man walking in front of him. Maybe a head taller than him, black hair, wide smile, almond eyes.

And it happens all too fast, _all… too… fast…_

“Baekhyun!” A voice called out to him. “Wake up already, we have classes at 1:00. It’s 12:30!”

Baekhyun fluttered his eyes open. This lifetime he was still Baekhyun, a university student, part-time waiter at the nearby diner in order to get by.

 _‘As usual’_ , he thought. This was the lifetime he remembered living in the past one as well. Lifetimes repeat and you’d think Baekhyun would know better, but he could do nothing against fate. And if fate decided to make him like this, he has no say.

But today was different. He was looking forward to this day because this day was supposed to be when he meets _him._

Baekhyun felt his heart beat at that thought. At the diner, later, he’d meet him. The love of his lifetimes.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he stated. “Thanks, Jongdae.” The blonde man with a curved smile beamed at him.

“Of course! We have each other’s backs here, you know?” Jongdae said, voice so loud that it attracted a few stares. Baekhyun only chuckled at this and reached for the hand Jongdae was offering him and hurled himself up.

Jongdae, or Chen as people liked to call him, was his childhood best friend. The moment Baekhyun recollected his memories of the past lifetime, he realized that he was repeating it when Jongdae’s outstretched hand greeted him in his first day of kindergarten. They’ve been the best of buds since then, only separating during high school when they chose different schools, but now reunited in university.

Both Music majors, both working part-time at the local diner with Jongdae partially only there because he was worried about Baekhyun. They were really hashtag friendship goals.

“Jongdae, what date is today?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae fished out his phone from his back pocket which automatically opened.

“September 7, why?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun smiled, “Just asking.”

But it wasn’t just that. He was making sure because yes, today, he’ll be meeting him.

They walk to the seminar hall where they’ll be learning about the history of music. Not Baekhyun’s favorite subject, but he can manage a whole two hours of it if he tried. Today, his mind was drifting though. In excitement, but in dread as well. Because meeting him means _that memory_ is bound to get nearer and nearer.

Baekhyun shook his head, _no,_ maybe, just maybe, this time it will be _different_. But maybe not as well, it is fate here we are talking about after all.

The class ended with Baekhyun’s emotions still all over the place. He managed to take some notes and understand snippets of the lecture, but that was about it. It’s okay, Jongdae was diligent in taking notes, maybe he’ll lend him some if he treats him or something.

He stepped out of the room as soon as class ended, texting Jongdae that he would be going first. Baekhyun liked spending his time in quiet places. Places he drowned himself listening to his self-made playlists. No noise to cover, no people to talk to, no need to keep one earbud out to be able to talk to people.

Baekhyun made his way to a secluded place in the university. A bench under a tree too big that it intimidated the other students, thinking it was cursed or spirits resided there, but never Baekhyun. In his past lifetimes, he remembered this tree as something with only good memories, so he’s attracted here.

He sat down and put on his earphones. Getting a book from his backpack, he began reading. This book was something he ordered online, a book about testimonies of people remembering their past lives. Baekhyun didn’t know if they were true, but the feeling of someone understanding you was just too good to let it pass.

He spent hours there until the speaker nearby him announced that the football team of the university has successfully made their way to the finals. That was his cue to leave because that meant the football team was going to the diner he was working at to celebrate.

And then, he’d meet him there, _finally._

“Hello, Baekhyun! How was your day?” Kyungsoo, a fellow university student, although younger, greeted. He was a Music major as well and had one of the most unique voices Baekhyun had ever heard.

“Fine, Music History was tiring as ever though,” he answered, smiling. Kyungsoo let out a laugh, “Tell me about it,” he said.

They spoke with each other whenever they can as Baekhyun served the people coming in and as Kyungsoo managed the cashier. They were in the middle of a conversation when the bell of the diner jingled followed by the loud voices of a group of men. Baekhyun felt his heart beat.

 _‘He’s here,’_ he thought. He took a deep breath before turning away from Kyungsoo, giving him a short “Just going to do my job!” before walking to the table. It was definitely the football team with the way Kim Jongin was sitting there, arms around Oh Sehun both notable players of the group. Nothing could ever top the team captain slash quarterback of the team though. There, maybe a head taller than him, black hair, wide smile, almond eyes.

 _‘Park Chanyeol,’_ Baekhyun said in his mind. Eyes glued at the laughing boy, so proud and so happy of their victory.

Baekhyun didn’t even realize he’s been staring until a rather loud cough emerged from the object of his affection. He snapped out of it almost immediately, flushing red in the process.

“Um, we’re ready to order,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded and raised his notepad in front of his face, hoping the star player wouldn’t notice his blush.

After the team ordered and after Baekhyun shyly repeating their orders to confirm, he quickly retreated behind the counter after handing the kitchen staff the list. Kyungsoo gave him a weird look, but he was just thankful that he didn’t probe any further than that. He breathed in and out and thought that he was damn lucky that Jongdae wasn’t here to see how much of a mess he was. That best friend of his didn’t even know he was aware Park Chanyeol existed, more that he had this _tiny_ crush on him.

But of course, in the many times he can forget a memory, his mind decided to let it slip that Jongdae _was_ going to be there to see him like that.

“Baekhyun? What happened to you?” Jongdae asked as he tied his black apron around his body, emerging from the employees’ room. “Are you okay? You’re so… red.”

Baekhyun quickly shushed him and dragged him to the employees’ room at the back after checking if the orders were ready. They weren’t yet, so they had a bit of time.

“I-um- I have a crush on someone on the football team!” Baekhyun exclaimed in one breath. There was no use in hiding it anyway, fate was going to squeeze it out of him anyhow. Jongdae’s jaw would have hit the floor if it were long enough once Baekhyun’s words dawned on him.

“What?!?” He exclaimed, “Why did I not know this until now?!?” Baekhyun didn’t know if Jongdae was pissed or just really surprised.

“I didn’t think it was important!” Baekhyun answered, “And it was kind of sudden.”

 _Lies._ This was fate and a feeling Baekhyun had for the many lifetimes he’s lived and the many lifetimes he met Chanyeol. This admiration and affection has always been there and he has always known.

Jongdae sighed, “Fine. But no more secrets!” He showed his pinky, Baekhyun hooked his immediately.

“Who is it anyway?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun smiled shyly, “Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.”

Jongdae stared at him, dumbfounded. Is this man kidding him? Park Chanyeol was one of the most sought after men not just in his program, but in the whole university. Baekhyun was going to have a hard time competing with the many admirers that man had. He let out a long “Okay” before giving Baekhyun some advice which the latter listened to intently.

“And remember to smile! Your smile is the most gorgeous curve of your body!” Jongdae exclaimed.

“Isn’t that a tumblr quote or something?” Baekhyun asked, but before Jongdae could answer, Kyungsoo called them saying that the orders were ready.

They proceeded to go out to serve the huge amount of orders to the football team. They gave them their food and drinks; sports men can surely eat a lot. Before they could leave, a voice called out to Baekhyun, startling the both of them.

“Um, Baekhyun, is it?” Chanyeol called out. Baekhyun was red the moment his name came out of his crush’s mouth.

“Yeah! Is there anything I can help you with?” Baekhyun asked while trying to keep his composure as calm as possible. Jongdae smiled and carefully walked away from the booth. Baekhyun cursed him in his head, he needed all the moral support he can get and Jongdae was just going to leave him there. Unbelievable.

“Oh, so your name _is_ Baekhyun. I thought my friends here were tricking me,” Chanyeol said pointing at his friends.

So it’s this memory, the memory that Chanyeol had asked about his name, not even bothering to look at his name plate on the right of his chest.

“Yeah, it says right here,” Baekhyun pointed at his name plate. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and blushed, hand going up to scratch the back of his neck.

“I didn’t notice that, I was busy staring at your face,” the star player blurted out, quickly catching himself. “I mean I was just curious and all, I’ve never seen you around campus, are you a student at Seoul University?”

Baekhyun smiled, completely amused at Chanyeol, “Yes, I am.”

He heard snickers behind Chanyeol’s back and Baekhyun moved his eyes to look. It was the football team, mostly Jongin and Sehun, reacting to his and Chanyeol’s interaction. Though, once they noticed Baekhyun looking at them they stopped as if not wanting to embarrass their friend. What good teammates they are.

“Well, can you take a picture of us?” Chanyeol asked, handing him his phone.

“Okay, is that a-“

“And if you want, with your full consent, you can put your number in there as well.”

Baekhyun smiled once again, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Chanyeol asked, wide-eyed, not really believing he heard it right. Park Chanyeol may be the most admired man in the university, but that doesn’t really give him a pass to be one of the smoothest flirts. Here he was though, able to get the number of one of the cutest waiters he’d ever seen.

“Okay,” Baekhyun repeated, getting the phone from Chanyeol. He quickly took some photos of the football team before punching in his number. He heard a small _Yes!_ from Chanyeol and some loud hoots from his teammates.

He told them to enjoy their food and congratulated them before going. Baekhyun went back to the employees’ room where Jongdae was.

And there, he screamed.

“He asked for my number! Can you believe?” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Of course! This is fate, Baekhyun!” Jongdae said.

Yes, of course, this is fate. Something he has lived in multiple lifetimes.

But it’s always been one of his favorite memories, to meet someone all over again for the first time, especially the one who’s fated to be the love of your life. It’s a happy feeling, Baekhyun couldn’t describe it any other way.

The football team leaves, not without giving a huge tip, probably care of Chanyeol, to the waiters and that night, Baekhyun received an enthusiastic text from an unknown number.

Fate tells him who it is right away.

Baekhyun smiled at his phone, it’s been a week since he and Chanyeol began texting each other almost every single day. Jongdae has been teasing him about it, telling him how lucky he was to have the star player’s number and even more his attention. Baekhyun just shrugged it off, but deep inside he was really happy at how things were turning out.

The newfound _“friends”_ even planned to meet today at the diner where Baekhyun worked. It was okay because it was his day off that day, but Jongdae was working though, so maybe they’ll face some of his wiggly eyebrows.

When the day ended for Baekhyun, he quickly collected his things. Another day of not being able to listen to the professor because of his drifting thoughts. But it’s okay, because Baekhyun has lived this lifetime so many times he probably remembers most of it, right?

 _Probably not._ That wasn’t his main problem, though. He was going on a date with the university’s most loved quarterback and despite being able to live through it in his past lifetimes, Baekhyun has _always_ been nervous about it.

He walked to the diner and looked around the city. The trees were beginning to color as leaves began to fall as well. Autumn was starting and Baekhyun knew what that meant; this wasn’t the time to linger on that memory though because he’ll be living a happy memory today.

But maybe that’s the curse of it after all, remembering the future was an odd thing, wasn’t it?

Baekhyun shook his head, _no,_ this was going to be the date of this lifetime – was he even allowed to call it that? He only realized he’s been calling it that now. _Date_ , he blushed at the thought. With his thoughts all over the place, he didn’t realize he reached the diner already. He entered and searched the place to find that Chanyeol wasn’t there yet. He checked his phone and found a text saying that the star player will be quite late since the coach wanted to meet him for something.

He sat down in one of the booths and retrieved a book from his bag. It was a different book, now a fantasy novel he had borrowed from the library. Baekhyun loved reading, it was his way of going through different stories, so different from the lifetimes he has lived. Sometimes, he talked about his lifetimes to his family and friends, hiding them as stories he has heard or made up.

But the one he’s living now is his favorite, but when he thinks about it, any lifetime was, as long as Chanyeol was there for him to love.

Lost in his book, Baekhyun didn’t notice the jingle of the entrance bell until a tall shadow covered the light helping him to read his book. He was about to reprimand the person when he realized that it was Chanyeol.

“Sorry I’m late! Coach asked me to arrange some files for the team!” Chanyeol smiled, “You know, captain duties!”

“Yeah, I know,” Baekhyun said, smiling back. He didn’t actually give a damn, but that would be rude and probably a major turn off.

“Anyway, what you reading?” Chanyeol asked. He sat down across Baekhyun and looked through the menu.

“Nothing, just some fantasy book,” Baekhyun answered, “You know?”

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

The pair fell into a casual conversation, talking about each other, learning about hobbies, habits, likes, dislikes – everything you talk about in a first date.

 _‘Date_ ,’ Baekhyun thought. He really believed this was a date now that they’re here.

They ordered some food, with Chanyeol eating plenty as always. Baekhyun guessed sports people need to have their fill after all that training. He just hoped Chanyeol’s coach wouldn’t be mad at all the fast food his captain was gobbling up right now.

“So, how long have you been playing football?” Baekhyun asked, getting a fry and munching on it after. _Again_ , he didn’t give a damn about football, but anything about Chanyeol was worth knowing.

Although…

“Take a guess,” Chanyeol said. 

“Hmm, as long as you can remember?” Baekhyun _guessed_ , smirking at Chanyeol’s wide eyes after.

Although, he knew the answer already.

“How did you know?” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Just a guess.” _Just a memory._

“So how about you? What do you do?” Chanyeol asked, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

“I sing and make music, not as impressive as you, mister star player,” Baekhyun said, taking a sip of his drink as well.

“That’s amazing! When I was a kid I wanted to be a musician, too! But sports kind of reigned over and before I knew it, I was choosing tackling other people than pressing piano keys,” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun laughed with him. There it was, his favorite sound.

They continued talking without letting anyone bothering them, not even Jongdae who was giving them his wiggly eyebrows and knowing looks. It was just some moments of pure happiness, but Baekhyun kept these memories again. Every memory of Chanyeol smiling was worth keeping and worth remembering, no matter how many lifetimes he’d lived seeing it.

When they were done, and had paid the bill, with Chanyeol leaving another tip for only Jongdae this time, the star player insisted to walk Baekhyun home which the latter tried so hard to refuse. He lost though, so there they were, side by side under the dark sky of Seoul.

They walked in comfortable silence, basking in it. They were happy and contented with the way things were going and it couldn’t get any better. It was small progress, but small progress is still progress, right? When they reached Baekhyun’s humble home, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a wide smile.

“I really enjoyed spending my time with you, Baek,” Chanyeol said.

“Baek? Giving me nicknames now, huh?” Baekhyun laughed as he nudged Chanyeol. Chanyeol laughed as well. _There it is again._

“See you around? Hopefully soon?” Baekhyun asked in which Chanyeol frantically nodded.

“For sure.”

Before Chanyeol could go though, Baekhyun did the most cliché thing he could ever done. He gave the quarterback a kiss on the cheek and ran inside his house, leaving Chanyeol standing there, dumbfounded with a hand on his cheek and blush on his face and his heart beating so fast.

Park Chanyeol has never been this happy in his life.

Baekhyun on the other side of the door has slid down to the wooden floors, blush on his face as well with his heart surely beating faster than Chanyeol’s, not that he would have known, but he guessed, _no,_ he remembered.

Byun Baekhyun has never been this happy in this lifetime as well.

They continue texting with Chanyeol boldly not letting Baekhyun forget about the kiss on the cheek stunt he pulled. Baekhyun didn’t mind because he’d never forget that as well. Plus, if Chanyeol remembered it then it must have been something special for him, right? Like all the memories Baekhyun remembers, he remembers because of Chanyeol.

They meet by chance, no, by _fate_ , next time. Baekhyun was about to spend the rest of his day under his favorite tree, but was surprised to find a sleeping Chanyeol curled up on the bench underneath it. Laughing at the way he deliberately tried to fit his huge body there, Baekhyun shook the quarterback awake.

“Hey, sleepyhead!” Chanyeol stirred in his sleep. Groaning before sitting up and stretching, wiping the bits of drool on his face. It was kind of disgusting, but Baekhyun loved him nonetheless.

“Nice nap?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol’s eyes widened immediately after realizing who it was. He nodded and was clearly fully awake now.

“Yeah, I like going here when I want to get out of… everything.”

Baekhyun hummed in response, “Odd. People don’t like coming here because they believe that the tree’s cursed or something.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Yeah, I’ve heard the rumors, but it doesn’t stop me,” he said, glancing at the tree then back at Baekhyun, “So what brings you here?”

Baekhyun smiled, “For your information, this is my quiet place, but now that you’re here, it’s not so quiet now!” 

“Hey! I can be quiet!” Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his head back to laugh. Baekhyun beamed at this, he really loved when Chanyeol laughed.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Baekhyun answered back, trying to stop himself from smiling so wide.

Chanyeol made space for Baekhyun to sit beside him on the bench. The latter gladly took his seat and took out some notes to study. Not that it was his intention in the first place, but he wanted to impress Chanyeol, wanting him to think he was this studious, diligent, music nerd.

“Wow, studying in your free time? I could never.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Of course, you could never, you spend almost all of your free time training. I’m surprised you’re here not doing that right now.”

Chanyeol shrugged at this, “Coach let me rest. Said I’ve been overworking myself,” Baekhyun cast him a worried glance, Chanyeol quickly recovered, not wanting to worry the man beside him.

“Don’t worry! He’s just exaggerating, I’m doing my normal training.”

Baekhyun nodded, still a bit worried, “Okay, just don’t overdo it, yeah?”

Chanyeol smiled, “Yeah.”

“Oh!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed, rummaging in his bag before taking out a notebook with two tickets clearly in between its pages. Chanyeol pulled it out and handed it to Baekhyun.

“Here, two tickets to our game, you can invite Jongdae!” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun received the tickets with a wide smile. He was genuinely surprised because this memory slipped his mind, he always wondered how he ended up in Chanyeol’s game and this was it.

“Thank you so much! It’s going to be our first time watching one of your games!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Really? Then we better play to impress!” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun laughed, “Just do your best to win, mister star player,” he said in response.

But another memory slipped from his mind. He had always remembered the good ones better, but that doesn’t mean the bad ones went missing. Maybe he could’ve changed fate that day, if only.

But who was he to do that?

It was the day of the game and Baekhyun and Jongdae were sporting their cheering outfits which mostly consisted of their school’s t-shirt and some foam fingers and balloons. They were afraid that they’ve gone over the top, but seeing the people in the arena proved them otherwise. Heck, there was even an unofficial mascot in the crowd.

The place was so loud that it made Baekhyun a bit dizzy. He loved quiet places, but this was an exception because he’d go anywhere if Chanyeol asked him. Jongdae was actually surprised his friend agreed to coming, but I guess this was what he would call _whipped._

They were also pleasantly surprised at where their seats were. Front row tickets for a football game, who wouldn’t want that? Baekhyun, apparently, but it was all for Chanyeol, that’s what he had in mind since he came to this noisy place.

“Damn, these are the best seats in the arena!” Jongdae exclaimed, clearly excited. He was the loud one of the two so of course he’ll be thrilled to be there. Besides, it was their first time attending a game. They’ve always been busy, but since it was the quarterback’s request for them to be there, they specifically cleared their schedule for today. Baekhyun took this as a sign that his best friend accepted his growing relationship with Chanyeol, or that he just really wanted to attend one of these, at least once in this lifetime.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, have always remembered attending these noisy events in his past lifetimes. It was almost funny how his personality of hating loud places haven’t changed.

“Shut up, Jongdae. It’s already loud enough and I don’t want you screaming in my ea-“ Baekhyun’s request was cut off by the roar of the crowd as the home team, their team, came out to the field. It was so deafening, but as soon as Baekhyun caught a glimpse of Chanyeol in his bulky uniform, he can’t help but raise his balloon and scream his trained vocal chords out.

“Let’s go, Yeol!” He shouted, a nickname to match Chanyeol’s given one to him. The star player searched for the person who just yelled, and immediately smiled when he saw that it was Baekhyun.

Jongdae snickered at the side, this was definitely what he called _whipped._

The game started soon enough and the crowd began cheering for their respective schools. Baekhyun was pale every time they bumped into each other or every time the other team tackled one of the members. This was such a violent sport, Baekhyun knew that, but he didn’t know it was _this_ violent.

Jongdae was fired up beside him though, so it was kind of comforting knowing that this was normal and that they were going to be okay.

It was the final round, was that what it was called, Baekhyun didn’t know, but it was the final something. Everyone was cheering so loud, Baekhyun felt a bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach. _No, wait_ , this feeling was different. As if something bad was going to happen. What was it? Baekhyun tried so hard to remember, but all he can see were blurry images, the faint sound of the buzzer and crying, lots of it.

It can’t be…

The buzzer resounded in the arena and for once, it became quiet. Even loud Jongdae was quiet, even the screaming and grunting stopped.

They had lost.

Soon, screams of victory from the other team emerged through the silence followed by disappointed groans. Baekhyun looked at the home team, _he_ was quiet. Chanyeol was quiet. For the first time since he met him, Chanyeol had no words to say. They quickly retreated back to their assigned locker room, heads down.

Baekhyun quickly left his balloon to Jongdae and ran up to the exit. He was going to see Chanyeol. If anything, Baekhyun remembered how much a wreck the quarterback was and leaving him alone doesn’t sit right with Baekhyun. Jongdae, being the wonderful friend he was, understood what was happening and just mourned with the people around him.

In the locker room, Chanyeol threw his helmet at the lockers, frustrated, _angry_ , at himself for not making that one point to make the team win. Some of them did the same as they sat down the benches. Head still looking down. This was their chance; they were so close!

Soon, one by one, the members left, with Jongin and Sehun patting Chanyeol’s back before going. They were always like that when they lost, quietly leaving their captain alone to think, not even bothering if what he was thinking was still good for him. They just left him and sometimes, Chanyeol thought if they were even worthy to be called teammates if they were only there for the happy moments.

It was silent, so silent that Chanyeol could hear his thoughts so loudly. Regrets, frustration, anger. They were all piling up in his head. He could’ve made that win; he could’ve made their team win. He screamed in the silence. A loud one, hoping to fill the void, hoping that it would quiet down his thoughts. But it didn’t work. The silence was too loud; it was too loud.

“Yeol?” A voice called out, piercing through the quiet like a sword. It was a cautious whisper, as if scared that it might have been interrupting something.

Chanyeol turned to look at the entrance to see Baekhyun standing there, helmet in his hands, probably because he picked it up from where it went flying there.

“Baek, hi, I’m sorry you had to see us lose for your first match,” Chanyeol said with a smile. Baekhyun frowned at this.

“Stop smiling as if you weren’t just sad,” Baekhyun said, “It hurts me.” The music major walked to where Chanyeol was and stood in front of him.

“I hope you’re not blaming yourself for what happened,” he scolded. _Because I’m blaming myself._

“I hope you’re not thinking it was your fault.” _Because I was the one who could have done something._

Chanyeol looked up to the man standing in front of him, and before he could stop it, the tears started running down his cheeks. It was so cold with the autumn breeze against his cheeks, but it won’t stop. He won’t let it stop because finally someone was there for him telling him words he wanted to hear. Arms wrapped around him and his face met the warmth of another body.

There, in the coldness of the locker room, in the silence, only the cries of a broken captain were heard, but this time with someone to listen to it.

“You’re all invited to my birthday extravaganza!” Jongdae announced some few days after the match. Everyone got over it pretty quickly, even Chanyeol who was sad about it for a few days, but with the help of Baekhyun and his teammates, whom Baekhyun insisted they comfort their captain, he realized there was always next year.

“Why?” Sehun asked, eyebrows raised. They formed quite an odd bunch because of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s newfound friendship. Jongin and Sehun joined them during breaks with Jongdae being Baekhyun’s best bud as always. Kyungsoo was there, too because he didn’t really get along with people in his batch program.

“Why not?” Jongdae asked back, “It’d be amazing! I invited a whole lot of people!” He exclaimed. Contrary to popular belief, or not, Jongdae was actually popular. He was loud and obnoxious, but people loved the mood he brought. Baekhyun was the one who needed some help in the popularity side, but he did have many admirers for his looks and mysterious aura. No wonder he had the star player of the university falling for him at first sight.

But that was another story for now.

“So?”

“I’ll be there, as usual,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol immediately raised his hand up.

“I’ll be there, too!”

Jongin and Sehun both simultaneously rolled their eyes but nodded, “We’ll be there,” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo gave him a thumbs-up in response.

“Nice!” Jongdae exclaimed before telling them all the details. “See you on the 21st! That’s a weekend!” He yelled before going around to invite more people.

The days passed quickly and soon enough it was the 21st already. Baekhyun walked to Jongdae’s house, pulling his thin coat tighter around him. He should have bought a thicker one yesterday, but he forgot all about it because of how tired he was. Before he could freeze to death though, he reached his best friend’s house. It was already booming with music and people and before he knew it he was being pulled inside by Jongin and Sehun. He was shoved a drink which was probably alcoholic and was asked to dance by a lot of guys and girls. He refused and made his way to safest place so far, the balcony.

It was pretty cold there and Baekhyun shivered under the moonlight, but it was the quietest place he knew whenever Jongdae held parties in his house. He didn’t know why no one ever went there and he lived so many lifetimes figuring it out, but to no avail.

“Trying to escape the people, huh? You really do like quiet places,” A familiar voice said behind him. Baekhyun didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“Yeah, how about you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. The star player only chuckled.

“Too many girls asking me to dance, too suffocating.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “That’s what happens when you’re popular! I thought you’d get used to it,” he said, facing the man who was now leaning on the ledge as well.

“You never do, it’s too much sometimes, I just want to escape!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Really? No one caught your eye yet? Mister popular?” Baekhyun asked, clearly joking, but when he looked back at Chanyeol’s eyes, he’s taken aback.

“Well, I’ve got eyes for one person only tonight and every day since I met him,” Chanyeol said, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes, completely serious.

You know, Baekhyun had doubted this love multiple times during his lifetimes. Sometimes he wondered if this love was true or something he got used to because it was the same thing each time, but once this memory happens all over again, the one where Chanyeol stares at him, seriousness and pure love in his eyes shining under the moonlight, and just being there, leaning in as both their eyes close and as lips meet, he realizes that this,

This is love.

They got together after that, and Jongdae was clearly delighted that this all happened during his birthday party. He said, as Baekhyun quotes, “Amazing things surely do happen during my birthday, like me being born, now you two getting together!”

Chanyeol was the sweetest of lovers and Baekhyun couldn’t get any luckier. Although, people wondered how the heck the two even met and got together, they eventually started to ship them, realizing how adorable the pair actually was.

They weren’t perfect though and had their fights and arguments throughout their relationship. There was a big one once. Something Baekhyun vividly remembered because of how hurt he was and how much damaged to his trust on Chanyeol it cost. It was a fight built on pent up frustration and disappointment.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was popular, but he thought he’d know the boundaries one must have when he was in a relationship, but it wasn’t the situation he had seen. He didn’t want to explicitly remember, but the pain was something that felt everlasting. When he confronted Chanyeol about it, the star player was quick to defend himself,

“We’re just friends,” he had said. But Baekhyun at that moment couldn’t believe anything but the things he saw.

The thing about Byun Baekhyun being angry was that he was a quiet storm. Raging inside, kept away, and people were often too afraid to touch him because they might be struck by his lightning. He pushed people away once they betrayed him and always forgave but never forgot. This time he can’t see through the rain of tears falling on his cheeks. He can’t hear through the thunder coming from him, every word striking Chanyeol like lightning.

When the storm had passed and he had calmed down, he realized how awful he was to Chanyeol. He should’ve handled it like a mature person, right? But at the same time was he to blame? When Chanyeol practically asked for the rain to pour on him? At that moment, all he thought about was how Chanyeol was ready to leave him, now that he saw the worst of him, but instead steady arms wrapped around him. It calmed the waves still hitting the shore so violently, cleared the darkness and let the sun shine through.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, “I’m so sorry.”

And Baekhyun kept this memory again as well, the warmth of Chanyeol’s embrace replacing the coldness. Fate worked so well to match him with the embodiment of sunshine to calm the storms inside him.

The first time Chanyeol heard Baekhyun sing, he swore he was an angel. It was a normal day and the couple was spending their time in a park on a bench which they cleaned the fallen leaves off before sitting. Autumn was deepening and the colored leaves decorated the ground of the streets they walk on, even the university grounds.

“Jongdae can reach higher notes than me, and Kyungsoo definitely has a more distinct voice than me though,” Baekhyun said. It’s not that he was being humble, he was just stating facts.

“But I like yours, and I like you,” Chanyeol said, so casually. Baekhyun blushed at this and flicked Chanyeol’s forehead jokingly.

It has been more than a month since they started going out and everything was sailing smoothly for them, other than their usual banters and that one big fight they had. They were going strong, and Baekhyun was living his life as if he didn’t know what was bound to happen.

Recently, he didn’t even seem to remember things, like the memories had been slipping away more often, making him surprised at any event. Though, he remembered some, the number of times he’d forgotten were… weird. But this gave him a chance to live this lifetime all over again, as if he hadn’t lived this so many times over and over again.

The couple decided to walk around the city talking about their future plans, each consisting of each other. It was scary on how much they’re thinking about the future, but date to marry, right?

As they were walking, Baekhyun suddenly felt his insides drop. This feeling again, the same feeling he had during the game. Something was going to happen, and it was something bad.

The leaves of autumn fell on the ground, scarves wrapped around their necks. Baekhyun stared at the man walking in front of him. Maybe a head taller than him, black hair, wide smile, almond eyes.

 _‘Chanyeol,’_ Baekhyun thought. Before it happens all too fast.

All… too… fast.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol screamed, paling as he turned around to see Baekhyun’s limp body on the concrete. He was suddenly pushed away and before he knew it a crash resounded behind him and Baekhyun was lying down on the ground, blood pooling. He crawled to him, his ankle a bit injured from the fall, but it was nothing compared to Baekhyun’s.

“Help! Please, someone help!” Chanyeol shouted. Luckily, someone in the crowd that had formed knew first aid and began trying to close Baekhyun’s wounds, being careful in not touching his neck or anything that might be broken or fragile at the moment. Other people began calling the ambulance and the police as the driver crashed into a pole nearby as well.

When the paramedics came, they immediately put on a neck brace on Baekhyun before loading him to the ambulance. Chanyeol was allowed to ride with them as he was the closest person to Baekhyun present on the scene, but was asked to call Baekhyun’s family.

Upon reaching the hospital, Chanyeol wasn’t allowed any further than outside of the operating room. He was given treatment for his injured ankle before he called Baekhyun’s family. Unfortunately, they were out of town, but as soon as they heard what happened to their youngest, they promised to drive back as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol cried into the phone as he talked to Baekhyun’s mother who only comforted him saying that it was such a Baekhyun thing to do, and if anything, she was just glad he was fine.

The call ended exactly when the doctor emerged from the O.R. stating that patient Byun Baekhyun was stable, for now and was being confined in a room.

Chanyeol sighed in relief and thanked the doctor, asking if he can visit Baekhyun and the doctor gave him permission. He almost cried when he entered Baekhyun’s room as he saw his boyfriend laying down there with tubes and wires attached to him. He was wrapped in bandages, but still a small smile graced his lips when he saw Chanyeol.

“Hey, Yeol,” Baekhyun greeted with a hoarse voice. Chanyeol shushed him immediately.

“Just rest,” he said. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t’ have much time left,” he said. Chanyeol’s eyes got teary, but also flared in anger.

“Don’t say that!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Please don’t say that,” he cried.

Baekhyun only smiled, “You know, a secret I never told you is that I remember my past lifetimes. Chanyeol, I remembered loving you in my past lifetime. I remember all of this happening in my past lifetime,” he explained.

Chanyeol looked at him puzzled, tears streaming down his face, “Wha- What? I don’t understand.”

Baekhyun only chuckled, “Of course, you don’t. But some other lifetime, you will. I just want to hold your hand now, please?” He asked, weakly holding his hand out. The other man quickly held on to Baekhyun's hand, as if it was the last time, maybe it really was.

“I loved you in so many lifetimes, Park Chanyeol,” a tear rolled out, “In so many lifetimes I found you, and I’ll find you again in the next. I love you.” This time Baekhyun was crying silently.

“I love you, too,” Chanyeol answered, “More than you can imagine.”

“And that’s enough for me,” Baekhyun whispered, “That’s enough.”

Fate was so cruel, wasn’t it? But how could Baekhyun ever hate fate if it gave him the chance to love someone like Park Chanyeol. Even how many times this lifetime repeated, he’d rather live the same thing over and over again than change a second of his time with Chanyeol. He was the love of his lifetimes after all, and he’ll meet him again in the next, and the next one after that. Because they were fated, destined, to be together. He may not live long enough to see his dreams come true, but he lived long enough to love Park Chanyeol, and that was enough.

That would always be enough.

Baekhyun smiled for the last time before his eyes slowly closed. He heard the sound of Chanyeol calling out for help and the doctors and nurses barging in the room. He even heard and felt himself being revived, but Baekhyun knew better. Baekhyun knew this was the end of this lifetime.

In this lifetime, he found captain and quarterback Park Chanyeol who loved a quiet music lover like Byun Baekhyun. He filled his life with colors and calmed the storms that resided in him. He made Baekhyun believe once again in a love so true it stretched beyond lifetimes.

_‘Until the next life, Yeol.’_

“Baekhyun,” A voice called out to him. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He was wearing a white polo and an apron around his waist. He was in the employees’ room and Kyungsoo was calling out to him.

“Please don’t sleep on duty, manager might get mad,” Kyungsoo scolded. Baekhyun laughed and got up. He made his way to the counter, waiting for customers to come in.

Somehow, he was compelled to look at the date, he turned to the calendar by the employee’s room at the back and his eyes widened and everything came rushing back.

_September 7._

And the bell jingled.


End file.
